Das Vermächtnis der Nomaden
by Amateur3
Summary: Viele Jahre nach Avatar Aang hat die Welt sich verändert. Die Luftnomaden sind fast vergessen, doch etwas neues soll beginnen.


Stille beherrscht die ersten Stunden des jungen Tages als sich ein Spurt durch die Schatten der nächtlichen Straßen stiehlt. Dem wachen Ohre würde das gelegentliche Tappsen und Knacken unter dem allgegenwärtigen Dröhnen der fernen Fabrik kaum gewahr werden, doch die Stadt schläft und nur die Nachtwache steht zwischen dem friedlichen, bürgerlichen Dasein und der gesetzlosen Ungewissheit.

Ein Schatten löst sich von der Wand eines Hauses, huscht über die Straße und verschwindet unbemerkt in der gegenüberliegenden Gasse. Die Wachen patrouillieren die innere Stadt nur selten, die Überwindung des äußeren Rings jedoch ist ein fast aussichtsloses Unterfangen.

...

Hoch auf dem steinernen Wall sitzt eine Uniform mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Sein Blick sucht systematisch die Umgebung ab, er lauscht in die Nacht hinaus und prüft noch das kleinste Geräusch auf seine Herkunft. Jemand nähert sich scheinbar unbemerkt über den Wachgang. Erst als der alte Mann vor ihm steht, wird die unablässige Routine mit einem respektvollen Nicken unterbrochen.

„Status?"

„Keine Vorkommnisse, Leutnant. Eine ruhige Nacht"

„Wie willst du das beurteilen, Junge? Du siehst doch da unten nichts!" brummt der alte.

Der junge Soldat rührt sich nicht „Die Äußere Mauer ist 6 Meter hoch, mehr Überblick bekomme ich auch mit weiteren 40 cm nicht." führt er mit beschwichtigender Stimme an. Entweder weiß der Alte darauf keine Antwort oder er ist verärgert.

„Was bringt es, sich die Füße platt zu stehen, wenn es doch niemand sieht?" plädiert der junge Soldat flehentlich.

„Die Streitmacht der Feuernation..." der Junge erhebt sich und nimmt Haltung an „... dient dem Schutze unseres Volkes, erhält die Ordnung im Lande aufrecht und ist der Stolz, die Kraft und das Herz der Nation. Jeder einzelne Soldat hat seinem Land Ehre zu erweisen und ein Zeichen der Disziplin, Gehorsamkeit und Stärke zu setzen..." Ihm gehen Luft und Worte aus. Zu oft hat er von Ehre, von Kampf und Aufopferung gesprochen und doch nur die unbestrittenen Mauern einer kleinen Stadt bewacht.

...

In vollständiger Erstarrung, den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, kommt der Atem kontrolliert, flach und quälend langsam. Die Wache ist nah, zu nah. Er flaniert gemächlich vorbei als würde das Pflaster ihm gehören. Die Bauten mit wohlwollendem Blick begutachtend, entgeht ihm jedoch was sich in den Schatten verbirgt. So bemerkt er nicht, wie hinter ihm für einen Augenblick ein Gesicht im Laternenlicht erscheint. Ein kurzer Blick geht vorbei am Rücken der Uniform, mit dem Ziel fest im Auge. Das Südportal. Das Südportal, das nur von Fällern und Jägern benutzt wird, das nur durch ein stählernes Fallgitter geschlossen wird, dessen Spalte grad groß genug sind, dass ein Kind hindurch schlüpfen könnte.

Bis sich die Gelegenheit ergibt ungesehen die nächste Deckung zu erreichen, vergehen mitunter Minuten, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Doch Haus für Haus geht es voran, immer im Schatten der Straßenlaternen und immer in Hörweite der abgewandten Uniformen. Lautlos schnellen Füße über das Pflaster, duckt sich die Gestalt in den Schutz einiger scheinbar achtlos angehäufter Fässer, um dort rührungslos Inne zu halten.

Ein paar unmenschliche Augen erwachen blinzelnd und starren unnachgiebig in die Nacht. Das Tier erhebt sich von seinem Schlafplatz im Gerümpel. Das andere paar Augen fährt blitzschnell herum und starrt zurück. Eine Katze.

Sie springt auf den Boden, nähert sich mit bedächtigem Schritt dem Eindringling. Der blickt hastig hinüber zur Straße und zurück zur Katze. Neugierig geht sie auf ihn zu und reckt ihm den Kopf entgegen „Miaaau". Erschreckt werden die Zugänge der Gasse beäugt und fieberhaft nach heran nahenden Wachen gelauscht. Doch niemand kommt.

„Bitte, lass´ mich in Ruhe. Bitte." könnte die Katze auf den stummen Lippen lesen, hätte sie sich nicht abgewandt um gleichgültig durch ihr Revier zu stolzieren. Vielleicht hat sie es aber doch verstanden. Sie bleibt stehen, dreht sich um und starrt.

Plötzlich beginnt sie zu Fauchen.

„Was? ... Hallo?"

Hastige Schritte nähern sich. Eine Uniform taucht auf, mit dem Licht im Rücken ist nur ein schwarzer Umriss zu erkennen. „Ist da wer?"

Ein zweites paar Stiefel eilt herbei. „Was ist los?" „Bürger, geben Sie sich zuerkennen!" herrscht der eine in die leere Gasse, „Hörst du das? … Irgendwas... hat das Vieh entdeckt".

Er späht in die Dunkelheit, doch selbst wenn der Mann etwas erkennen könnte, würde er niemanden sehen der hinter einem alten Fass kauert. Er entflammt eine Fackel und bahnt sich durchs Gerümpel. Dahinter scheint irgendwas zu sein.

„Wahrscheinlich nur eine Ratte."

Ein rasendes Herz presst sich verzweifelt tiefer in den immer kleiner werdenden Schatten. Das Tier tänzelt wütend vor ihm auf und ab. Die Schritte kommen immer näher.

Blitzschnell springt eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten hervor und flüchtet in die Nacht.

„Halt! Stehengeblieben!" Die Männer jagen hinterher. „Verdächtiger flieht von Süd-1 Richtung Süd-34/Martring." brüllt der eine in den Aether hinauf.

Der Flüchtling hetzt die Gasse hinunter, duckt und springt durchs Gerümpel, immer im Schatten der Hauswände und am Rande des flackernden Fackelscheins. Nach einigen Biegungen taucht das Ende des Weges auf: eine Querstraße. Noch ist dort niemand zu sehen, doch nur wenige Schritte davon entfernt, tauchen plötzlich weitere Wachen auf. Sie versperren den einzigen Ausweg.

Von den Verfolgern in die Falle getrieben, entgeht der Schatten der Ergreifung nur, indem er sich unversehens zu Boden wirft und durch seine Geschwindigkeit getragen zwischen den Beinen der Wachen hindurch rutscht. Noch ehe diese sich umdrehen können, springt er wieder auf die Füße und verschwindet in einem anderen Gang.

Der Flüchtling lässt sich ins Innere der Stadt treiben, denn er muss die äußere Mauer _unbemerkt_ überwinden. Andernfalls würde in der gesamten Provinz gefahndet und ein Verlassen des Landes unmöglich.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter offenbart gut ein dutzend Verfolger. Sie sind stärker und schneller. Doch der Schatten ist beweglich und weicht Hindernissen geschickt aus, während die Wachen stolpern und poltern. Nur der Schatten vermag in der Nacht zu sehen, seine Augen wurden an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, als nächtliches Licht noch ein unerschwinglicher Luxus war.

In der Innenstadt werden die Wege breiter und aufgeräumter. Die Wachen holen auf. Die Beine scheinen langsamer zu werden, der Körper schwer. Die Lunge brennt. Die Panik verschluckt jeden Gedanken.

Panik

_Schreie... Flehen... Grollen... Schreie... der Boden zittert, Verfolger in Uniformen, keine Soldaten, der Tod._

Ein Kopfschütteln schickt die Erinnerungen fort. Nachtwachen bringen niemanden um. Ungehorsame Bürger werden gerügt und dann Heim geschickt. Vielleicht werden sie einige Wochen eingesperrt.

Es besteht keine _echte_ Gefahr. Also. Wie kann sich ein Schatten davon stehlen? Denken! Er kann sich verstecken. Doch die Soldaten sind bereits zu nahe. Er kann klettern. Nur wohin?

Ein paar Schritte voraus steht ein leerer Zugkarren im Weg. Diesen Karren müssen die Götter geschickt haben. Mit einem Satz geht es auf den Karren, flink auf die Rückseite hinauf und bevor er kippen kann ein beherzter Sprung an der Wand empor. Einen überstehenden Balken ergreifend, zieht sich der leichte Körper über die Dachkante und aus der Reichweite von langenden Händen.

Wie ein Äffchen klettert der Schatten über die Ziegel der geschwungenen Flachdächer, hinauf auf den First eines großen Anwesens. Vor dem orangen Nachthimmel, ungesehen, die Stadt überblickend und um Atem ringend, steht das Kind.

Ein Kind so dünn, dass die Damen am Markt sich zu wundern pflegten, warum es denn nicht zerbreche.

Es muss Abstand zu dem Aufruhr gewinnen, immer in Bewegung bleiben. Schützende Schatten gibt es hier oben nicht. In der beunruhigend tiefen Wolkendecke scheint das dumpfe, rötliche Licht von Fackeln und Ofenglut wieder.

Der Weg über die Dächer der Stadt gleicht einem Labyrinth. Der Sprung auf das nächste Haus gelingt nur dort, wo die Gebäude einander nah, die Überdachung ausladend oder die Ornamente üppig sind. Immer wieder führt der scheinbar direkte Weg in eine Sackgasse.

Kleine Füße fliegen fast lautlos über blanke Ziegel, auf der Schräge laufend um hinterm First verborgen, nicht in freier Sicht des großen Walls zu sein. Die Patrouillen in den Straßen sind unruhig und wachsam. Sie behalten die Dächer im Auge, doch auch sie werden beobachtet. Ihre schweren Rüstungen verraten jede Bewegung. Sie durchsuchen die Stadt. Viele sind gekommen um zu helfen. Sie stehen auf den Plätzen, durchkämmen jede Gasse, schrecken alles schlafende Getier auf und riegeln die Stadttore ab. Es scheint als gäbe es kein Entkommen, nicht heute Nacht. Doch das Kind rennt weiter der großen Mauer entgegen, die Freiheit dahinter ruft nach ihm. Irgendeinen Weg muss es geben.

Der Rauchschrein, ein Tempel so hoch wie fünf Häuser, ist das größte Bauwerk im Randbezirk. Von seinem Dach aus muss man weit ins Land, vielleicht sogar bis zum Meer sehen können. Der Schrein selbst ist ein Altar, im Zentrum des Allerheiligsten ist er in allen vier Himmelsrichtungen vom Tempelbau umgeben, der sich hoch in den Himmel erhebt. Wo sich Süd- und Westflügel treffen ragt das Balkenwerk des Daches hinaus, bis an den Wall heran.

Das wird nun auch dem Kind klar. Es ist über die Außenmauer ganz nach oben geklettert, steht nun an der Dachspitze und findet vor sich den Wachgang des großen Walls. Unter ihm taucht ein Soldat auf. Hastig tut es ein paar Schritte zurück, doch der Mann hat nur die Straße im Auge. In Deckung des Überdaches wartet das Kind ab, bis der Wachmann vorübergegangen ist, dann tritt es an den Dachrand. Links und rechts ist niemand zu sehen, niemand sieht herauf. Entschlossen dreht sich das Kind um und geht von Rand weg, zurück auf den First. Beim letzten Mal war die Angst zu groß nicht zu springen, doch jetzt wartet die Gefahr nicht hinter sondern vor ihm.

Der Oberkörper wiegt nach vorn, doch die Beine weigern sich. Das Kind schließt die Augen und atmet tief ein, und aus.

Ruckartig reißt sich der Körper von der Stelle, das Kind rennt das Dach hinab, schnellt über dessen Rand hinaus und fällt.


End file.
